Minions
Minions are the player's loyal workforce that he controls in the game. They will do anything that the Evil Genius commands. Overview In order make world domination a reality, minions are required. You will start out with a workforce of standard construction workers, who are used to build new rooms inside of your base, purchase and carry new items, and can be used as cannon fodder against enemy agents who sneak around your base. Mere worker minions won't be enough, bringing up the need to specialize some of your minions for different tasks to make sure your base is kept hidden from prying eyes, as well-secured as possible, and research new technology to aid in your nefarious schemes. Advanced minions will become available as the player captures hostages and interrogates them in order to learn the basics of each of the three minion specialties. From then on, you can train more minions in narrower skill sets using the Training Room. There are three types of advanced minions: Military, Social, and Science.http://eggaming.ucoz.com/index/evil_genius_minions/0-6 Stats Minions have different stats, these affect their performance both when on your island, or out spreading evil on the world map. ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |} Controlling Minions Minions cannot be directly controlled by the player. Here are some indirect ways to control them. * Lockers are very useful as they increase the minion capacity of your base. The basic capacity value is determined by Notoriety, but this number is boosted by the amount of lockers that your base has. * Door security levels can allow or not allow minions into certain areas of the base * The Minion Management Screen allows the player to set the desired quantities of each minion type up to the maximum minion capacity level. * The Evil Genius can prioritize construction tasks by pointing at them. * Minions will automatically start working in a room, but this can be controlled more precisely by building time clocks. It allows you to turn a room off, which can be useful for saving power in a blackout situation. Alternatively, surplus minions can be assigned to the room, so the equipment is never vacant between shifts. * Henchmen can use their special "gather minions" ability to guide the nearby minions into a certain area of the base or island. * On the World Domination Screen minions can be ordered to leave the island in order to perform evil deeds in the wider world. Island Jobs Room Construction * Construction Workers are the only minions that can do this. Whether building new rooms or demolishing them, your construction workers are up to the job. Item Placing * Only Construction Workers or Valets can grab a briefcase from the strongroom, bring it to the depot, buy an object crate, and bring the object to its correct place, but all minions can re-package objects and move them somewhere else. Every minion also carries “Space Warping Boxes” which they will use to dutifully pick up objects and crumple them into nothingness, at full refund for the object’s price, regardless of the object’s condition. Repairing Items * Technicians are the only minions to do such job. Defending the Base * Your Henchmen will need help defending the base. Military Minions are best at doing so. Social Minions can help, but not by killing the agents, only distract and confuse. Construction workers can also help. Putting your base to "alert" will have workers grab a handgun, guards rifles, and mercenaries a heavy rifle. These weapons do give heat. Please note you must buy the gun racks to have firearms and you may set your base back to stand down to have minions return the weapons. Snipers will ALWAYS have their rifle, and martial artists only use melee attacks. Research * Research is only possible when you have Science Minions at your disposal. This is used to unlock more advanced items like new traps, higher security doors, and better surveillance systems to help better protect your base. Aiding Other Minions * Whenever a minion can't work (e.g. endurance are 0, smarts are 0, etc) Social Minions can help (most of the time a valet). Extinguishing Fires * If any part of your base is on fire, valets can run and go and find an extinguisher and extinguish the fire. Please note that ONLY valets can put out fires, and extinguishers are only build in corridors. References Category:Minion Category:Characters